


Danganronpa Deluxe: Tropical Despair

by chocolattemocha



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Uhh the violence thing is for the body discoveries and describing the deaths just a heads up, also some of the kids are gay and trans and bi or pan!, also try not too get to attached to anyone, they will probably bite it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattemocha/pseuds/chocolattemocha
Summary: A new killing game begins and 18 students are trapped inside a luxurious island resort. The only way to get out and go back home? Kill someone and get away with it. For the students, their rest of their lives will be filled with thrills, chills, and kills! But most importantly... despair.





	1. Prologue Ch 1: Welcome to Despair Resort

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy idk why im posting this when i haven't even developed half of the characters or given them names
> 
> um 
> 
> i should probably mention that updates will be infrequent since i want to try and write a good story and sometimes i'll have trouble thinking of what to write

Everything was dark. It's like all the light in the world had been snuffed out. I sit up only to find that no, I was laying on the floor. I hiss in pain, pressing a hand to my pounding head. Just what did I do? Did I pass out and hit my head on the floor again. Pushing my thoughts, I look around. I'm in a room I don't recognize. It looks almost like a... hotel room? I don't remember checking into a hotel. I get up, wobbling slightly. I know three things now:

I don't know where I am.  
I don't know why I'm here.  
And I _**definitely**_ don't know what time it is.

Maybe I can look out the window? If I can see where I am, that might help. It won't hurt to see if it's day or night either. But when I go to look out the windows, I can't. They're covered up with steel plates and sealed tightly with comically oversized nuts and screws. A sense of dread washed over me. Whoever kidnapped me didn't want me looking outside and they definitely didn't want anyone outside to see me. This was bad. This was REALLY bad. Just what kind of situation had my terrible luck gotten me into?

Amidst all the chaos and panic that went through my head, a thought managed to get through. The door. The room I was in had to have a door, right? So if I could just open it, I could get out and then maybe I could escape this place! Scrambling to the door, I turned the handle and to my relief, it wasn't locked. I threw the door open to find...

A blonde haired girl? She had a hand up, as if she was ready to knock on the door. "Oh! Uh... hey!" She lowers her head. "I was just checkin' to see if you were awake. I'm glad to see you're okay." "Uh y-yeah... I'm fine." I rub the side of my head, trying to alleviate the dull, throbbing pain in my head. "Okay great!", the girl exclaims, smacking her hands together. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Wh-Where are we?" Maybe she knew what this place was? Or why I'm- no- we're here?

  
"Huh. Dunno. I passed out and when I woke up, I was here." My heart sunk at her response. She didn't know either. That wasn't helping my anxiety one bit and I could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack creeping up on me.

  
"Hey." The girl's voice yanks me away from my thoughts and I look at her. "The others are probably gonna wanna see if you're okay. You and anyone else we find along the way."

 

 


	2. Prologue Ch 2: Welcome to Despair Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow even with the split, this is super long um-

"O-Others? You mean we're n-not the only people here?", I ask. This situation keeps getting sketchier by the minute. The girl nods. "Yeah. It's not just us, there's tons of other people here too!" Hesitantly, I step out of the room and shut the door behind me. She motions me to follow her. "Um, I don't think I should..." It's not that I didn't trust her. I mean, I didn't. Who would trust someone they just met? You don't know if they want to hurt you or not. But also I didn't want her getting hurt because of me. She huffs and grabs my hand, pulling me along and just like that I was walking next to her through the hallways of this place. After a few minutes of silence and walking, the girl pipes up."Oh yeah! I should probably introduce myself!" She taps a finger on her chin. "I'm Blanc Fontaine, the Ultimate Savate Practioner!" Blanc directs a hand towards me. "And you are?"

"O-Oh! Um... I-I'm Momoko Minazuki, the Ul-Ultimate Unlucky Student..." I respond with a nervous giggle. "Ultimate.... Unlucky Student? That... doesn't really sound like a talent..." She's right. It didn't. But I was stuck with it whether I wanted it or not. "I-I know. I don't know how else to put this." A finger rests on my chin. "Try!", Blanc says. "Well... th-there's this kid at Hope's Peak. Um, white hair? Green eyes? He's the Ultimate L-Lucky Student you know? 'C-Cause his luck's tangible." Blanc nods. Seems like she's understanding what I'm saying so far. "I'm k-kind of like that too. But in-instead of good l-luck..."

"You've got nothing but bad luck!", Blanc exclaims, cutting me off as she lets go of my hand. I involuntarily chuckle. "R-Right..." "That's so cool!" I swear I'm seeing stars form in her eyes as she clasps her hands together. "What's it like?" I do a double take. She- she just asked me what it was like to be the unluckiest person in the world. I can't help but feel a bit hurt by that. Or maybe insulted is a more accurate word to use.

"Ummm... well..." I tap my chin. "It's not... great." Blanc's grin falls and is replaced by a dejected look. "It's not?" I shake my head, silently answering her question. "Oh..." She looks at the ground.

"There you fucking are!" A different voice grabs our attention. "God, what took you so fucking long?" There in front of us, was a large group of teenagers. Some standing, some sitting on chairs and couches. And one person in front of us. A tall person with long, messy white hair swept to one side and a dark blue (or was it black?) tuxedo. And an incredibly displeased expression on their face. "Calm down." A girl with purple hair pipes up. "I'm sure Blanc was just trying get back here as fast as she could." "Calm down? Calm down?! I can't calm down! And you wanna know why? It's because we've been fucking kidnapped!" They shout and grab at their hair, angrily pulling at it. "Reimi! That's enough!" Another voice exclaims and they go quiet. Grumbling, they trudged away from us and next to a slightly shorter boy with crossed arms, teal eyes boring into the strange person. Reimi crosses their arms as well, albeit with a pout on their face. "Sorry...", they mutter.

"If we're done freaking out here, we should probably introduce ourselves." A girl that had been leaning against the couch said. She was mostly met with murmurs of agreement. Those who objected were ignored for the most part. "You two." She waves a hand at the person wearing the tuxedo and the person next to him. "You should go first." The white haired person just lets out an irritated growl before standing forward.

"I'm Reimi. And the hard ass over there is Sho." They jab their thumb to the boy next to them. "I am not a hard ass.", Sho fired back, causing Reimi to roll their eyes and huff. "Yeah right..." Sho just shakes his head. "Anyways, we're the Sakamotos." Ah. So they're siblings. I never would've figured from how... different they looked. "You're forgetting something. Your talents?" The couch girl pipes up, causing Reimi to grit their teeth. "Okay okay! Shit!" Gosh, this person had a pottymouth. "I'm the Ultimate Composer. Happy now?" The girl just smiles. "Very." She gestured to Sho. "Now you!"

"Oh uh, me?", he asks, pointing to himself. "Is there anyone else here named Sho?" A green haired boy sitting on one of the couches asks. "Um... no?" He looked incredibly nervous, twiddling his fingers. "I'm... actually a reserve course student. I don't have a talent." Almost immediately everyone erupted into shouts of "No way!" and "Are you serious?!"

Sho nods. "Afraid so." The crowd groans. "Hey I'm not thrilled about it either." And yet despite that, someone was... laughing? Everyone's attention turns to Reimi, who was laughing their behind off, hand smacking against their knee. "What's so funny?", the green haired kid asked. They wipe a mock tear from their eye. "I just-" They have to withhold themself from bursting into another laughing fit. "It's always so funny to hear Ultimates react to that!" They let out a cackle. "My brother, the reserve course student!" They're somewhat bowled over as they laugh. Their brother on the other hand, looked none too pleased with his sibling's behavior. "Hilarious. Cut it out jackass." He chides them with a swift smack to their back. Reimi yells in pain, glaring daggers at their brother.

"Yyyyyyeeeaaahhh.... sooooo...." The girl turns over so she can prop her head up with her hands. "I'm Toshiko Yayoi! Ultimate Breakdancer!" She does a little pose, making devil horns with her hands. "Ahem." It's the green haired boy on the couch. "And I am Kazuo Osamu, the Ultimate Archer." A black haired boy sitting in one of the chairs waves at us. "Mako. I'm the Ultimate Janitor." Nothing but silence after that. You could hear a pin drop. "You're kidding, right?",Reimi asked, eyebrow raised. Mako just smiles. "Unfortunately not." They just blink. "That is the stupidest fucking talent I have ever heard of. In fact, it might be worse than that one guy that got in because he was fucking rich." "Reimi!", Sho snaps at him. Mako on the other hand, just shrugs. "You're good at what you're good at my dude, no way around it." It's like the conductor's insult hadn't even affected him.

The lavender haired girl from earlier stands up to carry on the introductions. "I'm Kei Yu-" And right before she could even finish her sentence, we were cut off with "For crying out loud, I can't stand this anymore!" We looked for the source of the sound until the voice spoke again, sounding irritated. "Up here!" Looking up, there was a blonde haired (well mostly blonde, part of her hair was red) girl with her hair in big, fluffy pigtails, standing on the balcony, hands on the banister. "Who the fuck are you?", Reimi asked.

"I'm Enoshima, shit for brains! I was gonna wait for you guys to introduce yourselves but it's taking too long, so I'm crashin' the party early!", the girl snapped only for expression to change into something more cutesy.

"And I'm, like, here to tell you guys that you're totally stuck in this resort for the rest of your lives!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yeah... this was supposed to be narrated by Momoko and it is but it slowly morphed into being narrated by Momoko and just regular writing. But im gonna stick with that because it works for the most part. And if you're really good at writing and this made your eye twitch, I'm so sorry. I'm trying here hdndjsk (if there's an issue with paragraph spacing let me know and I'll try to fix it)
> 
> Also Enoshima isn't Junko. Junko's still fuckin dead my dudes


	3. Chapter 1: Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached actual chapter one babey

"And I'm, like, here to tell you guys that you're totally stuck in this resort for the rest of your lives!" She breaks into a cackling fit soon after. "Yeah right.", the Ultimate Composer retorts with a snort. Enoshima pouts, eyes filling up with tears. "You don't believe me do you?" "No. 'Cause all we have to do is call the police and they'll get us out of here and haul you off to the pokey." Enoshima laughs again before assuming the angry disposition she had before. "Fat chance losers! There's no phones here!" Before Reimi can even refute that, the pigtailed girl continues . "No phones! No contact with the outside world! Nothing! No one even knows you're here! And if you want out.... there's only way you can get out of this shithole!" I felt myself dread what she had to say next. Whatever it was, it could not be good.

"And that is?"

"Kill one of your dear, beloved classmates and get away with it!" The cute face she made only made what she just said worse. I couldn't stop myself from shouting out something as a wave of horror washed over me. Everyone erupted into a chorus of "What?!" and "Murder?!" and a bunch of other things you say where you're in disbelief.

"You heard me right! Kill someone else, don't get caught, and you'll go free! Welcome to the killing game bitches!", she exclaimed before spinning on her heel and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is short. It's better than nothing I suppose sjjdjs

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the prologue. Part two will be uploaded when I finish it!


End file.
